


lost stars reaching for the unknown

by eggtoast



Series: fleetingly, hwitae [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella Elements, Light Angst, M/M, Prince Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/eggtoast
Summary: "Please," the prince calls.It roots Taeyang there, begs him to stay, whispers promises that he can have a fairy tale ending too.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: fleetingly, hwitae [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044369
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	lost stars reaching for the unknown

"I don't think you really mean that."

There's an uncertain smile on Taeyang's face as they continue to waltz around the centre of the ballroom. The music continues to play, wrapping them up in a bubble as the crowd watches the prince and his mysterious partner in awe.

"I do," Hwiyoung promises.

"As soon as this night ends…" Taeyang trails off, thoughts running in his mind with dreams of something more.

"I'll find you, even if I have to search every corner of the kingdom."

The prince's gaze is heavy, and it's too intense. Taeyang averts his eyes to break eye contact, his heart squeezing in his chest.

"Oh yeah?"

"Call me crazy, but I think we could be soulmates."

His heartbeat drums on, pounding heavily in his ears. There's no-one else here in the moment now but the two of them.

"At least tell me your name," Hwiyoung pleads.

But Taeyang can barely hear him. The clock hands drawing close to twelve are too loud to ignore.

"I have to go," he murmurs urgently.

Without giving the other a moment to respond, he releases his hold on Hwiyoung. He heads into the crowd of people, all too stunned to respond other than to make way for him.

"Wait!"

Taeyang is too quick, knowing how to best weave in and out of a sea of people.

It's a gift to himself to remember this night of his life, the moment a prince had taken to him and made him feel so much more, he thinks, as he glances back from the bottom of the stairs.

At the top, Hwiyoung has paused in his step, seemingly hesitant to move toward him, as if Taeyang would flee if he tried to come any closer.

"Please," the prince calls.

It roots him there, begs him to stay, whispers promises that he can have a fairy tale ending too.

But the distance that separates them is more than a staircase, and it takes everything Taeyang has to turn and run.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm too deep in with making all my titles star-related in this series...


End file.
